Back for my Life
by Megame Satsuky
Summary: A volta pra casa nem sempre é tão facil e leve quanto imaginamos. Olhar o que deixamos para traz nem sempre nos levam a lembranças confortaveis.


**Disclaimer: **Tanto os personagens e a música não me pertencem. Sendo os direitos concedidos respectivamente do anime Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto e a musica Back for my life da banda Masterplan.

Sem fins lucrativos

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Back for my Life Back for my Life**

* * *

_I'm wide awake with the sacred sun_

_Sending echoes out to distant places_

_I hear the watch ticking on your wrist_

Caminhava lentamente em direção a vila, depois de tantos anos fazendo aquele mesmo caminho, pela primeira vez estava sendo difícil?...

Todos dizem que a volta pra casa é sempre alegre e a sensação de alivio de estar novamente entre amigos, era a melhor recompensa depois de anos longe de casa. "_Mas então..por raios esta sendo tão difícil perseguir??.."_

_Sleeping beauty I could not resist you_

_My head is aching from yesterday_

_Feeling guilty must be on my way_

Não que realmente estivesse esperando uma recepção calorosa...não depois da forma de partio. _" Mas também..quem se importa??..Não tenho mais família mesmo..quem mais poderia estar me esperando??"_

_There's a voice deep inside of me_

_It took me by surprise_

_Now I know where my heart lies_

Uma imagem derrepente surgiu sem prévio ávido em sua mente. Ela, sempre ela a lhe perturbar nos momentos mais críticos de sua vida. Aquela menina irritante de longos cabelos róseos e olhos esmeralda cintilantes que mesmo depois de anos ainda fazia seu coração bater mais rápido. Ela, a mesma que um dia tentou impedi-lo de partir, e agora a mesma que o fazia exitar em voltar.

_I'm crawling back for my life_

_Pleading to my love_

_I've been lost in my desire_

A vila cada vez mais se fazia notar por entre as árvores daquele bosque onde tantas vezes estivera treinando. _" Como será que todos estão?.."_. As árvores que sempre servia-lhe de refúgio, hoje projetavam nele um peso do qual, agora, notava não estar preparado para agüentar.

_I was drinking, wasn't thinking_

_And I'm sorry if it makes you cry_

_...oh yeah_

Ao longe já podia ver os portões que separavam as primeiras casas do resto da mata, e um pouco mais adiante via-se um pequeno banco rústico, feito de pedra que se situava um pouco mais afastado da pequena praça de entrada.

_You call me up on the telephone_

_You say you need me cause you're cold and lonely_

_Tempted by you, but I have to stay_

_Could never walk away from my girl_

Mais lembranças invadiram sua mente nesse momento.

_Por favor...não vá..- indagou a menina a meia voz, sendo seguido por um soluço audível._

_O silencio era palpável entre aqueles dois jovens, ninguém ousava interromper aquele momento, ate os pequenos sons provenientes do bosque pareciam notar o clima de tenção que se instaurara ali._

_Eu..eu..te amo..- suspirou a jovem de expressivos olhos esmeraldas, que brilhavam devido as inúmeras lagrimas que desciam sem parar sobre seu rosto._

_Sem emitir nenhum som deslocou-se rapidamente para as costas da menina, que ajoelhada no chão, não faz nada pra tentar deter sua aproximação. _

_Tocando levemente nos cabelos rosas desalinhados, aproximou-se mais ate sentir os pelos da nuca se arrepiarem, não sabia o que fazer. "Não posso parar agora..tenho que ir atrás do meu odioso irmão e mata-lo, mesmo que o preço for o de nunca mais poder toca-la novamente". _

_Ainda afagando os cabelos da jovem, lentamente vai afastando os fios para que a nunca da mesma se tornasse visível. E com apenas um único golpe, a faz tombar para frente desacordada._

_Ele a suspende contra si, e percebe o quão leve ela era, lentamente vai em direção ao banco de pedra próximo da saída e com cuidado a deposita deitada no mesmo. E, sem olhar para trás some nas sombras das árvores para nunca mais ser visto._

_There's a voice deep inside of me_

_It took me by surprise_

_Now I know where my soul lies_

_...oh yeah_

"Se ao menos estivesse ignorado o desejo por vingança que minha alma pedia, talvez hoje não estivesse com tanto receio de voltar"

_A feeling I can't deny_

_It made me realize_

_Now I know why my heart cries_

Finalmente havia chegado nos portões de madeira, e pela segunda vez em sua vida não sabia o que fazer.

- Da primeira vez eu fiz a escolha errada, mas agora eu não quero mais errar.

_Crawling back for my life_

_Begging to my love_

_I've been lost inside the fire_

_I was drinking, wasn't thinking_

_And I didn't mean to make you cry_

Em toda a viagem de volta, todos seus pensamentos estavam direcionados a Ela, depois de tanto tempo, "Será que ela esta bem?".

Não era novidade para ninguém que a jovem Haruno nutria um sentimento especial pelo jovem Ushiha, e também que o mesmo alem de não corresponder a ele, se sentia muito incomodado com o fato, o que o levava as vezes a ser bem grosso com a garota.

"Quantas vezes já não te fiz chorar?...Quantas vezes tudo o que eu mais queria era que você me odiasse, que parasse de me olhar daquele jeito todo especial..mas você sempre fingiu não perceber minha repulsa, mesmo que isso a destruísse por dentro..."

- Não é mesmo...Sakura?- mais uma das milhões de perguntas sem resposta que rondavam sua mente.

_I was breaking the rule_

_Acting like a fool_

_Getting close to you_

Se antes, tudo o que ele queria era se ver livre daquele amor incondicional que ela sentia, agora seu maior desejo era se aproximar dela e poder, de alguma forma mostrar-lhe, quanta falta ela fez na vida dele.

_I was a chancer, a fake romancer_

_But now I know_

_Where my heart is true_

_Where my heart is true_

Mas no fundo ele sabia que ao rejeita o amor que ela lhe ofereceu nunca mais poderia te-lo para si, e ao dar-lhe as costas a havia perdido para sempre.

- Como eu queria que tudo fosse diferente..- dizia a si mesmo.

Apesar de não ser do tipo romântico, todo o que ele mais queria era poder ter aproveitado a chance de faze-la feliz da mesma forma que ela o fazia inconscientemente.

"Eu não passo mesmo de um aproveitador, que não foi capaz de fazer algo de bom a mulher que sempre esteve ao meu lado.."

_Crawling back for my life_

_Pleading to my love_

_I've been lost in my desire_

_I was drinking, wasn't thinking_

_And I'm sorry if it makes you cry_

Sem perceber já estava no centro de Konoyha, as pessoas de tão ocupadas com seu afazeres daquela tarde, mau o notavam. E mesmo estando em casa e no meio de toda aquela gente, Sasuke se sentia perdido.

_I was breaking the rule_

_Acting like a fool_

_Getting close to you_

Já dentro de sua casa, tudo estava como ele havia deixando antes de partir, aparentemente ninguém tinha entrado ali. No meio de sua antiga sala, sobre a mesa de centro um porta-retrato quebrado estava virado contra a superfície.

Em movimentos lentos, Sasuke se aproxima do móvel e com as mãos suadas de nervosismo vira a peça. Alguns pedaços de vidro escorregaram por entre seus dedos, mas o que sentiu ao olhar para a foto, já um pouco amarelada em decorrência do tempo, o tinham tirado momentaneamente da realidade.

Era possível ver, uma fotografia do time 7 tirada logo depois de terem completado a primeira missão juntos.

Se lembrava perfeitamente do quanto Sakura havia insistido para que todos tivessem uma copia da foto.

_É a nosso primeira missão juntos!! Temo que registrar isso!! – Dizia toda feliz a menina com a câmera fotográfica em mãos._

Ele podia ter errado muito ate ali, mas estava agora, mais do que nunca disposto a acertar.

Posso não ser mais merecedor do seu amor...mas vou fazer de tudo para poder reconquista-lo novamente..- diz em voz firme o rapaz moreno de olhos cor de ônix para a garota sorridente da foto.

_I was a chancer, a fake romancer_

_But now I'm home_

_Where my heart is true_

_Where my heart is true_

Owari

* * *

by Sat-chan


End file.
